toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toons in Time!
This is a fanfiction made by Man for the job. This story is a while after Super Toons - The Rescue. Chapter 1/Introduction: The Icy World Along time ago, on a distant world far away, a lonely creature stalked upon the icy surface. It had long, sharp teeth and a body to strike fear into its prey. The creature, with an instinct to hunt, decided to take shelter in a cave. As it sat down, it's eyes began to glow bright red, as if a devil had possessed it. Then as the eyes flickered, it began to forcee a vision, a vision of a Toon - Bonkers the Bunny. Chapter 2: The Election "Toons, gawsh! Loads of you turned out here today to see good o'l Mr Doggenbottom, our mayor." Goofy was interupted by a load of silence. Who was Doggenbottom? " Sorry Toons, Flippy, our mayor," The Toons realised it was Flippy, Goofy continued. "Turn out to compete in our annual election! Gawsh! Im so excited! Anyway, I hope you Toons will also welcome another candidate, Thorn Flandell!" Goofy clapped and strolled off the stage. Goofy was really excited, another election! Personally, he knew he would vote for Flippy. All the shopkeepers and Toons were here, however the Super Toons were busy, as everyone knew, they were busy dealing with the Field Office which Professor White Beard was trapped in. Minnie was standing with Mickey, they held hands and they both laughed. Pluto was beside Mickey, as was Donald and Daisy. Flippy was really worried, Thorn Flandell had turned out nowhere! And already, he was classified as a official Toontown cititzen! Flippy wondered when the time would be to vote, he looked behind him at the great Toon Hall, in a few hours, it may not be his. Meanwhile....... Bonkers, Jellyroll Zillerwig and Tomasa emerged from the field office, Professor Whitebeard with them. "Thanks young ones, we'd better hurry, don't want to miss the election now!" thanked Professor Whitebeard joyfully. He ran back to Toontown Central. "Another mission acomplished! Time for the election! Let's go!" smiled Bonkers. "You said it guys! I am tired out from throwing those balloons." sweated Tomasa. Jellyroll laughed and on the way back, Jellyroll handed Tomasa a Doctor Toon ( a spin off from Doctor Who) sweatband. Chapter 3: The Speech "Hey guys! Your back! How did it go?" asked Mr. Freeze. "Oh fine Mr. Freeze!" replied Bonkers. "It was pretty easy..." added Jelly. "Apart from when you tripped over on those water balloons, lucky we got the Professor and some more jokes!" laughed Tomasa. "Missed anything yet?" asked Bonkers. "No, apart from Goofy introducing the candidates." said Mr. Freeze. "Phew, Minnie hasn't chipped a nail? Daisy not kissed Donald?" "Not yet, anyway I think Flippy is about to make his speech." Mr. Freeze and the other Toons moved in closer, Bonkers, Jelly and Tomasa watched Flippy, it looked like he was nervous. "Hello Toons! As you know, with the current crisis with Field Offices, I am very eager to win this election to make sure Toontown stay's in top tip condition! I am sure Lord Lowdan Clear agrees we are in a kerfuffle here!" Lord Lowdan Clear nodded slowly. "I have been the mayor for a number of years so I am sure that I have experence! Thank you very much!" Everyone clapped and cheered, they chanted his name. Thorn Flandell stepped onto the stage, and tapped the microphone. "Fellow Toons, I Thorn Flandell, am pleased to be welcomed to Toontown in such a kind manner. I am sure you will agree, Toontown ROCKS! Anyway, if you elect me for mayor, we will have more new things! A Water Park.........," Flippy lit open his eyes, A WATERPARK!? Where would he fit that? "A Shopping Centre, and alot more! So vote for ME!" everyone cheered at Thorn's Speech, it was great! "Jelly," Bonkers whispered. "Something isn't right........" "I know, a waterpark?! Where would we fit that?" protested Jelly. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Jelly." Tomasa laughed. Bonkers looked at Thorn Flandell. He looked very modest and proud, Bonkers looked at Jelly, exchanged a serious look and continued watching what was happening. Chapter 4: The New Mayor ﻿"I don't know, something fishy is going on!" said Jelly. "I agree," Bonkers said, "I checked the Toontown Records, and on every single election, the Toon competing against Flippy has always been in Toontown or is well known in Toontown, Thorn Flandell just turned up out of the blue!" "True, looks like the results are going to be in soon!" nudged Tomasa. "Toons, the results are in......... we will now reveal the new mayor of Toontown............ the new mayor is.............. THORN FLANDELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone fell silent, nobody said a word....... "Thorn won?!" shouted Jelly in disbelief. Flippy clapped and stood forward, "Toons, after many years, it is time, time for me to go, goodbye Toons." Flippy walked off into the Toontown Central Tunnel, everyone watched and waved goodbye. Chapter 5: New Beginings ﻿"Flippy....... where will he go?" asked Jellyroll. "We have a new mayor, Jelly." said Flim Flam. "Hello Toons, I Thorn Flandell, as your new mayor propose that we start again! We build new things! WaterParks,........." As he continued, Bonkers, Jelly and Tomasa couldn't bare to listen. "And, we will have a brand new legion of Toons - Time Toons! **** BOSSBOT HQ, DATE: 2011 "I agree, they must be stopped, the Time Toon Project cannot under any curcumstances succeed, we shall die!" The Cogs walked out of the clubhouse. The Flunky was angry, Thorn Flandell must be destroyed....... Chapter 5 Part 2: Disagreement. Miss Poppensocks was knocking on the door of Toon Hall. She entered "Mr Flandell, listen, the Time Toon Project must be stopped!" She banged her hand on the table. "I think you'll find, Miss Poppen, the project is fine. I can assure you, no danger will comence as a result of the project." Thorn paced up and down, he eyed Miss Poppensocks. "Could you please leave? I have a ton of paper work to do!" "Im sorry mayor, but you seem to be hiding something, may I.," "I think it's time you were leaving," said Thorn, he nodded. "Let my guards take care of you." A dark figure walked up to Miss Poppensocks, she stared in horror at the big, astounding figure standing in front of her. She felt her neck get smaller, her head felt crazed and broken, within seconds, she fell onto the floor. Chapter 6: Whodunnit? "I cannot say I know who did it, but I am getting suspicous!" said DCI Loopy. "Well, I am glad you called us but it could be the work of the Cogs." suggested Bonkers. "It's too covered up though." Jelly pointed out. "Could it be a freak aciddent?" "What do you reckon, DCI Loopy?" asked Sugar Dougnut. "I think, since the body was found out the back of Toon Hall, that the mayor could have done it!" He spoke in a whisper voice, and made sure no one new entered the room. "I am getting a sneaking suspicion that you are correct! But how do we prove this?" asked Bonkers. "Leave it to us, Bonkers. I do have one requirment, we need someone to be a 'plant'." said Loopy. "Do you want a crazy dazy?" asked Jelly. Sugar giggled and fell off her chair. "Is your chair faulty?" Jelly asked. "Jelly, I mean we need someone who can work for Flandell to get secrets for us." corrected DCI Loopy. "Oh......." said Jelly begining to sound humiliated. "So, what do we do if he is the culprit?" asked Sugar. "Well, needless to say, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes!" replied Loopy. Meanwhile........ "Start the machine up!" ordered Thorn. He was getting rather frustrated. As the new mayor, he expected everything to be done like that! The spooky, glowing machine sprang to life. It spat a large portal out of it, and began to move rapidly. "Finally, Finally! Enter the portal! This project will finally begin!" laughed Thorn. Chapter 7: The Visit K22 was shocked to find that Flippy had lost the election, he along with Super Toons, came to visit him in his new home. 'DING DONG' Flippy slowly answered the door, "Oh hello everyone! Do come in!" smiled Flippy. Everyone entered, they were astonished! It had everything! A kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, a garden, and alot more! "Hello Flippy." It was DCI Loopy. "Oh, hello sir........" Flippy said in suprise. "Don't worry Flippy, he is a detective helping us with a crime." Bonkers reasured. "Why do you want me?" asked Flippy gloomly. "I'll be happy to help but I don't see how!" "Just answer these questions." DCI Loopy said. "So, when you first met Thorn, was he a little strange?" "Why yes, he kept looking at my office like he owned it or something, and............" Flippy began. Meanwhile....... "So, these Toons are against me! I never trusted Bonkers from the start, bring HIM! ONLY HIM! THE REST YOU CAN KEEP AS SLAVES!" ordered Thorn furiously. Meanwhile......... "OK, what about when....." DCI Loopy began. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door! "What's that......?" Jelly whispered. "Everyone, don't say a word!" ordered Bonkers. However, the guards broke down the door. "BONKERS, YOU SHALL COME WITH US, OR BE DESTROYED." said one of the looming, dark guards. "Fine, but don't hurt anyone!" said Bonkers. Everyone watched in horror as Bonkers was dragged away into the night. Chapter 8: Thorn's Plan "Bonkers, we finally meet........" laughed Thorn. "Why did you kill that Toon?! I've never seen such a thing!" demmanded Bonkers "She was in the way, besides, alot will follow!" explained Thorn, he paced for a while and then turned to face Bonkers. "That is, if I succeed!" He flashed a smile. "What are you doing? What is the Time Toon Project?" asked Bonkers. "All in good time! After all, naturally, you shall be involved!" laughed Thorn. "Listen, I've got buisness to settle with you." said Bonkers, he angrily took a step fowards. "Enough!" began Thorn, he clicked his fingers. "Hold him!" Meanwhile...... "We've gotta rescue Bonkers!" cried Sugar sadly. "Agreed." DCI Loopy said. "But how?" asked Flippy and K22. "I have an idea." muttered Jelly quietly. Everyone turned to him, Jelly smiled and began to walk. **** "Is it gonna work, Jelly?" asked Flippy. "Of course, come on, we have to do it, for Bonkers's safety." Meanwhile........ "So, it's time Bonkers, time to send you...," began Thorn. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" screamed Jelly. "Leave him alone!" he shouted. "Hello Jelly and you lot, oh and it's EX mayor Flippy! ''Coming to say bye to Bonkers?" taunted Thorn. "It's you, please save me!" cried Bonkers. "Too late! Bonkers, get ready to go where no Toon has gone before!" "Where are you taking him?!" demmanded Jelly. "Into time!" And with that, Bonkers was threw into the portal where it closed into eternity............. Chapter 9: Into Time Gett loved his life in Toontown, but what happened yesterday was really unusal. In all his time in Toontown, he'd never seen Flippy lose an election! As he walked among Minnie's Melodyland, he saw a lone Toon walking in the breeze. Sometimes Gett thought life was too sad, but Bonkers, Bonkers always had a smile. He thought that one day, his life would be like Bonkers's. But for now, he was all alone, walking around in Minnie's Melodyland. He wanted to go to Toon Hall, however he was scared of Thorn Flandell. What to do? What to do? He decided to do a Field Office, but before that, he had to stock up on Gags.... TOONTOWN, THE YEAR: UNKOWN.............. Bonkers was laying, laying on the floor. He had the urge to be sick, but he held it in. "Where........ where am I?" asked Bonkers to himself. Bonkers noticed that he was in a large place, he looked around and noticed, it was Toontown! Toontown - without any Toons. After walking for a few minutes, Bonkers found a note on the floor. It read: I dont't know who's reading this, but if your a Toon, I am deeply sorry, we have moved to a different galaxy. Please accept my apologies. ---- THORN FLANDELL. ''What? Everyone has left? ''thought Bonkers. "I've gotta figure this out, right, it's time to go - undercover!" Toontown - 2011 "What did you do!?" demannded Loopy. He was really shocked to see what he just saw. "Got Bonkers out of the way!" answered Thorn Flandell. "Why didn't you get rid of us?" asked Sugar. "Because, when IM done, you won't be able to stop me, because I will have altered history. Everyone shivered and thought dreadful things. "My Sensors indicate that you sent Bonkers through a time portal." indicated K22. "Someone's been doing his homework, correct!" confirmed Thorn. "Anyway, when I have finished, Bonkers shall be where I want him to be, then he shall awaken the portal so that my Time Toons can invade." "But, if you already sent Bonkers through, why can't your Time Toons follow?" asked Flippy. "Good question, I sent Bonkers to a random time, but when he activates the portal, it will send a signal here, and awaken the time portal corridor, allowing me to travel to any time I like!" explained Thorn boastfully. "Bonkers won't be THAT stupid!" stated Jelly. "I know, but I've got a few tricks up my sleve......" Chapter 10: We are Super Toons! Bonkers was trying to acess the top secret Toontown database, but however, the password had been changed by someone, but who? "Hmm, the plot thickens......." Bonkers said aloud. "I have been through alot, a near death experence, Cog Battles, evil robots who give sandwhiches out that turn Toons into Cogs, and alot more, but THIS?! This is mad!" Bonkers shouted. Later....... "What do I do now?" "You follow me," A voice said. Bonkers instantly turned around like a hawk and eyed the person, he was gobsmacked to see someone. Toontown - 2011 "On that note, we'll be leaving! Come on guys!" ordered Jelly. They all turned to leave and then they ran out of the door. "AFTER THEM!" ordered Thorn. Later........... "So, this is the Super Toon base?" asked DCI Looopy. "Yes, I have something which must be adressed." answered Jelly. As they went inside, the doodles outside began to look up, they were howling at the moon. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" muttured Jelly as he went through the desk. "What are you looking for?" asked Sugar. She heard something at the door. "Someone's at the door!" she anounced. Everyone watched as Tomasa came through the door. "I came as soon as I could, Jelly, is he ok?" asked Tomasa panting. "We don't know, I am trying to look for the 'thing'." Jelly made bunny ears and winked. "FOUND IT!" He declared. Everyone gathered around Jelly, they looked at the crumpled piece of paper. It read: To whom this may concern, As you may know, I am in danger, well I don't know what danger as this letter is from when I first founded Super Toons. If anything happens to me, I will leave Jellyroll the mouse, Tomasa and Sugar in charge, please follow orders from them until I get back (if I ever do) Bonkers. ---- "So, your all in charge Jelly?" asked Flippy. "Yeah, anyway, I say we think of a plan." suggested Jelly. "But no matter what, WE ARE SUPER TOONS!" shouted Sugar. Chapter 11: Gett and the Field Office Gett was inside the Field Office. He was scared but he knew that there was someone stuck inside, it was his duty to rescue them. "Right, I've gotta face my fears! Let's get some Cogs!" SPLASH! TUMBLE WAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............................... DING! The elevator opened and Gett emerged, he gave the Cogs an angry look. "Let's have some fun!" laughed Gett. SPLAT! EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG! SPLAT BANG! Just as Gett was about to splat the final Cog, it clicked it's fingers and a leaver came out of the ground. In happiness, the Cog pulled the leaver and a trapdoor opened: where Gett was stood........... Chapter 12: Thorn's New Office ﻿As Thorn sat back in his comfy chair, he watched the construction of his new office. After trying to hunt Jelly, he discovered that he needed to lure him out of the dark. "Oi, guard! Come here!" The guard stood to attenion. He understood his orders and took his squad to find Jelly. They were hunting like a wild pack of dogs. Meanwhile........ "So, are we agreed?" asked Jelly. "Yes." Everyone answered. "Then go, we've got to save Bonkers!" cried Jelly. As everyone ran out, Jelly stood in the Super Toon base alone, he sighed and began to write a letter. TOONTOWN, THE YEAR: UNKOWN.............. "Who are you?" asked Bonkers as he followed the cloaked person. "Your guide to safety. Now this way!" It ordered. As Bonkers was walking, he saw lots of ruined buildings, with no shopkeepers inside them. Eventually they reached a cave with a hole which was big enough to rest. As the figure checked if the coast was clear, Bonkers sat down. He was tired from all that walking. Suddenly, Bonkers in shock saw that the figure had grabbed hold of his throat! Toontown - 2011 "Finished!" Jelly said as he began to post the letters. "Now, I just hope it gets to them, what a time to take a holiday!" He chuckled. As Jelly began to walk out the base, he noticed that on the desk, Bonkers had put the picture of the whole clan what he got for christmas. Happy times........... Meanwhile........ "OK, so Sugar, are you ready?" asked DCI Loopy. "Yep, sir! I will do this for Bonkers!" answered Sugar. Sugar entered Toon Hall her face looking nervous. "Ah, Sugar!" Thorn said in suprise. "What are YOU doing here?" He demanded. "I have gave up, put me in a cage, here: in Toon Hall!" Chapter 13: Captured! "Where, w﻿here am I?" asked Gett a loud. "Hanging from the ceiling." Bonkers answered. "Bonkers! What are you doing here?" asked Gett. "We've been sent to the future...." proclaimed Bonkers. "How?!" asked Gett. "I came through a portal, what about you?" "I..... was in a Field Office......." began Gett. "Hmm, we'll find out later, in the mean time, we've got to escape, I've got an idea!" Bonkers said. "What?" Bonkers kicked the guard and he toppled back, his gun breaking the ropes, Gett and Bonkers escaped and ran out into the open, they saw smoke and fire surrounding them. "So...... what now?" asked Gett. Bonkers gave him a somber look, he offered his hand out, Gett naturally took it. Toontown - 2011 Sugar was inside a large bird cage, like she was a pet. It was in the early morning, Thorn Flandell looked upon his empire, now Toon Hall had a lookout deck, it looked better than before. Jellyroll Zillerwig looked outside, he was mad with Thorn, he'd sent Sugar in there, imagine what terror she was experencing. DCI Loopy was with him, as was Flippy and K22. Tomasa was waiting at the Super Toon base to see if '''they' ''had arrived. DCI Loopy was taking notes, as he began to signal to someone, K22 nudged Jelly. "Will Sugar be safe?" asked K22. "I expect so..." Jelly answered. His face looked glum, Mickey wasn't there, he was elsewhere, the gang were all alone in Toontown Central. An empire was building, an empire of terror......... Chapter 14: Nostalgic Bonkers and Gett climbed over a large rock, the fire was blazing in the far air. Gett was really scared, so many questions buzzing through his mind. "Bonkers, where are we going?" "I don't know, we need to get back, I have learnt how to build a time portal." Bonkers said. "Where did you learn that?" asked Gett. "I met a guy in the Gag Shop........" Bonkers answered. "Hey, look over there! It's a station, a building!" Gett smiled, he knew this would be start of a wonderful friendship. Toontown - 2011 "Sugar, look it's an empire in the making! All my promises in the election, happening. While behind closed doors, I work on my Time Toon Project, when I change history, Bonkers will have never been created!" Thorn laughed and turned to face Sugar, in her bird cage prison. "You'll never get away with this!" She said, as Thorn turned to go, she was offered a bird treat. She didn't accept. "Jelly, listen to this!" Sugar said through her walkie talkie. **** "Got it Sugar, stage 2 of the plan will comence soon, in the mean time, try to get more info." Jelly ordered. He was getting ready. Meanwhile... "Ah, your here, good, inside I'll get Jelly." Tomasa greeted. He ushered the guests in. TOONTOWN, THE YEAR: UNKOWN.............. "Listen Gett, have you ever wanted things to be like the past?" asked Bonkers. "Bonkers, are you nostalgic?" asked Gett. "To be honest, yes. I don't mean all the adventures, I mean, I wish Thorn never came to Toon Hall, became mayor and sent me here." proclaimed Bonkers. "Don't worry, we can get back and get Flippy, there is a way, Im sure of it." Chapter 15: WE ARE THE TOLANS! "What now?" asked Flippy. "Oh, Tomasa has just told me, they are here. K22, DCI Loopy, Flippy. It's time to go to a meeting!" ********* Upon entering the Super Toon base, the gang saw the one group of people they wanted to see: *Yippie *Snow *The Great One And finally: Deputy Banjo Toppenslam. "It's good to see you all!" Jelly smiled. "You too." Yippie smiled. Banjo and the rest said the same. "Where's Sugar?" asked Snow. "All in good time." Jelly said nervously. "Thanks all for coming, the Great One, I don't know how you got hold of me through a page of a book but oh well. What's important is that we get Bonkers back, now as you know, Thorn Flandell is the mayor." "Not for long!" Deputy shouted. "OK, well I have had a plan, Sugar is currently in Toon Hall, being treated like a bird." Snow and Deputy were not best pleased. "Any......... way let's continue! So anyone got a main plan, I've got Sugar for info on Thorn so thats covered." Yippie stuck his hand in the air. "Yippie, what's your plan?" asked Jelly. "We dress up as Cog's and........." Before he could finish, the door was broke down, everyone stared and smoke entered the air. As it cleared, the Tolans and Cogs stepped through the door. "TOLANS!?" Jelly exclaimed. "Hello everyone, WE ARE TOLANS!" Chapter 16: The Agent Of Hypnotism "We've got to get into that station." Gett said. "Yep, hopefully, some equipment should be inside, I mean Toontown by then must be that advanced." As they walked among the wastelands, Bonkers remembered when he first founded Super Toons, he wondered how everyone was doing back home. Toontown - 2011 "What do you want? Why are you with the Cogs?" asked Yippie. "We wish to help you, the Time Toon project must be stopped!" The Tolan leader said. "Why should we trust you?" asked Snow. "We promise, after this negotation, the Cogs will be your enemies again." The Cogs nodded. "Fine, but one wack out of line and we will strike!" warned Jelly. **** "Jelly, can we trust them? Remember what happened at Christmas?" asked Deputy in a quiet voice. "Yes, but listen, if they betray us, this is what we'll do." Meanwhile.... "Sugar! Guess what?" said Thorn. "What....?" Sugar asked knowing she would regret it. "I've called in a master hypnotist to come in." As Thorn spoke, the man came in, his cloaked face was secretly smiling, as he got too work, Thorn closed the curtains and a bright, shinning light sparkled through the building. Chapter 17: Toons Together! Jellyroll Zillerwig, the gang, the Tolans, and the Cogs had worked out a plan. Jelly had called a meeting: OF ALL TOONS! Everyone was gathered in Donald's Dreamland, lot's of chattering had begun. Jelly tapped the mic. "TOONS! LISTEN UP!" Jelly ordered. Everyone listened in. "I've got to adress something to you........." Meanwhile........ "Well done X, you've done what is needed. Now go!" ordered Thorn. As X ( the hypnotist) exited the building, he spoke through his walkie, "This is Agent X, what!?! What do you mean the he's self destructed the base?!!?!?" X wasn't happy that his second in command had recieved news that his 'troop' had self destructed his own base. X also just recieved news on what Jelly was saying in Donald's Dreamland, he decided to tag along, he had a plan to make his plan succeed. Meanwhile...... "Jelly, what we believe what you have said, but what can we do?" asked a Toon. "We can't ALL go into the past or future can we?" "No, but we need to bring down Thorn Flandell, and I want you all to do this, Toons TOGETHER!" Everyone cheered, Jelly explained his plan to everyone, X was unseen hiding behind an abandoned Toon HQ. "Guys, I've heard that Sugar is in trouble, we have to save her. I want everyone to launch an attack! I know this isn't Toon Like but we have to do this to stop the Time Toon project!" Chapter 18: Victory! "OK, we're in! Security isn't that tight as I thought." Bonkers said, he and Gett went inside and saw some dazzling equipment, just what Bonkers needed. "So, you'd better get to work, huh?" Gett said. "Yep, if anything happens, tell me.." As Bonkers got to work, he was covered in all sorts of wires and beepy things, they crawled over his back and some fizzing came out the wirres, as Gett looked out of the door, he saw clouds of smoke, he turned around and saw two figures advancing towards them. "Bonkers, Look out!" Gett yelled. Bonkers looked up and saw the two figures, he put his hands up and signaled to Gett to do the same. Toontown - 2011 Every Toon was outside Toon Hall, they were chanting and Thorn Flandell came out of the building. "GIVE US SUGAR AND BONKERS BACK!" ordered Jelly. "Sugar is in a trance, only I can wake her up!" Thorn laughed and Sugar was behind him. Jelly was trying to hold in his anger, so was Snow and Banjo. K22, Flippy and Tomasa stepped forward. "Thorn, we're here to make you stand down!" shouted Flippy. "Yeah!" shouted all the Toons. "Oh really?" Thorn chortled. Jelly, K22, Snow, Tomasa, Banjo and Flippy were ushered in and some other Toons advanced forwards. Thorn clicked his fingers and Sugar awoke, she was suprised to see everyone, when she saw Snow, she felt so happy. "You ok?" Snow asked. "Yep, I am dizzy though." Sugar toppled over. "It's time, Bonkers has been taken hostage by my agents, the portal will open! Thanks to Bonkers starting to construct it, I can break through!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Thorn. '''Through the Portal.' "Bonkers! The Portal! We've got to get in, quickly!!!" shouted Gett. "I KNOW! BUT HOW!!?" Bonkers answered at the top of his voice. "BEHOLD! OUR MASTER SHALL RISE!" Laughed the Guards. Bonkers released him self and grabbed Gett. He pulled him and himself into the portal. "Bonkers!!" Everyone cried. "We're back, this is Gett, say hello Gett!" introduced Bonkers. "Ah, hello Thorn Flandell, being doing up Toon Hall, I see...... shame, I like it how it was." "Greetings Bonkers, thank you for making my sucess, I can now travel through time!" laughed Thorn. "I know, but we will stop you!" Bonkers said. He turned around and noticed "It's like a school reunion! Hey, Banjo, Snow, Tomasa, Flippy, Jelly, K22, Sugar, and DCI Loopy." "So, what will you do now Thorn?" asked Gett. "I will travel through out time, to destroy Bonkers all together!!!!" explained Thorn. Jelly couldn't take it anymore, "LISTEN, HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO DO THAT?!?" "Simple, lock him in a room with only mice to eat!" "Oh really?" Jelly said. "WELL, meet the TOLANS!" Everyone looked at the door, the Tolans and Cogs came barging through. "OK, Jelly explain..." Bonkers sighed. "It's just for this." whispered Jelly. "THORN FLANDELL, IT Is time FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!" ordered the Tolan leader. They took aim but Thorn waved goodbye and jumped into the portal. Chapter 19: Super Toons Reunite! "What do we do now?! Toontown will be destroyed!" cried Flippy. "I'll think of something, but right now, Thorn Flandell is changing history as we know it, as far as I know, he is going to ruin my life first, Sugar," Bonkers turned to Sugar, she was leaning on the wooden desk. "What?" asked Sugar, looking up﻿. "You've been brave so far, but I would like you to do something for me." Bonkers whispered in her ear, she reluctently agreed. "Bonkers, what do we do?" asked Banjo. "No idea yet." The Great One bursted through the door, he was huffing and puffing, he looked suprised to see Bonkers. After a short briefing, the gang had came up with a plan. Jelly, K22, Snow, Banjo, Tomasa, Sugar, Bonkers, The Great One , Flippy, DCI Loopy and Gett made there way outside and told the Toons what to do and what had happened. Sugar went off to do her 'thing' and the gang made there way to the Super Toon base, carrying lots of equipment with them. It was a warm afternoon though, even the doodles were wondering what was happening. As Bonkers, Jelly and Gett set up the equipment, the rest went inside and waited for them to be finished. "Was that supposed to happen?" asked Gett after consulting a bright, blinding spark. Jelly looked and Bonkers and Bonkers gave him a nod. "Yes Gett," Jelly replied. Bonkers chuckled as he placed one last wire inside a socket, a portal flashed up wide comsuming most of the area. Chapter 20: The Long Goodbye Everyone ran outside and saw Bonkers, Gett and Jelly covered head to toe in soot. "Is this it? Are you going? Will you get back?" asked Snow. "Of course," said Bonkers. "Bonkers, Gett, Jelly, I'd like to say on behalf of Toontown, good luck!" Flippy saluted and did the resitence salute. "Tomasa, Banjo," Bonkers began. "What?" They asked. "Tell Sugar, I'll be back." "We promise, take care my old friend!" Tomasa answered. "Good luck my boys!" The Great One said. As they waved goodbye, Jelly, Bonkers and Gett jumped into the portal and they chose to go to Thorn Flandell's location. As they fell out the portal, Jelly looked around, he was in another time with his friends! He couldn't believe it, they were in a big place. "Guys, look a shadow!" Gett pointed to the shadow, it looked like Thorn Flandell! "OK, let's follow it." Jelly suggested. After a lot of walking they reached a building, sparks of lightening were fizzing out of the top. The gang went inside. Thorn Flandell was standing there, folding his arms and holding a bottle of somesort. "SO you've followed me?" "Yes we have!" Bonkers answered. He looked at the strangely large can. "What's in the can Thorn?" "Radiation! And your about to get a dose of it!" Thorn laughed and sprayed it onto Bonkers. He was knocked out of the door and the area around him changed into a dark regular polygon wall. "Bonkers!" Jelly and Gett cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" demannded Jelly. "Bonkers has took a dose of high radiation, the only cure is the treatment of a K unit." Jelly thought of K22, but he was at home. Gett looked at Bonkers, he was dieing of radation, he had to do something, before he could Thorn said: "BEHOLD TOONS! MY VERSION OF AN ARMY - TIME TOONS!" He turned and beside him were Toons with robotic parts inserted into parts of their bodies, they had a wriststrap tied onto their arms. "WE ARE THE TIME TOONS." They chanted in a robotic voice. They moved to the side and more Time Toons came out, this time with helmets on, they had weapons as well, they took aim at Bonkers and got ready to fire, Jelly got in the way and tried to convince them to stop. It worked but they took aim at Gett instead, he shifted towards Thorn Flandell. "Listen to me Thorn Flandell, my friend is dieing and one thing I shall not stand for is another getting aimed at, so go on, shoot! DO IT, DO IT NOW!" shouted Gett. Chapter 21: The Battle Jelly and Bonkers looked up, Bonkers collasped onto the floor and Jelly took out some spare gloves, took off his orignal ones and put them aside, he carried Bonkers over into the building. The Time Toons took aim and fired, Gett ducked and the machine behind him exploded, a bright light sparked and it sent everyone flying into a portal which took them back to Toontown. IN 2011. "AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. "Bonkers!" Everyone screamed, Sugar and the gang ran over to him, he was dieing and he began to close his eyes. "BONKERS!" She cried. Later..... "THORN FLANDELL, WHAT IN COGS NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?" demmanded Flippy. "Gave him radiation, now nothing can stop me, behold my army of Time Toons. Everyone looked at the Time Toons, glowing with rage and fire, they took a circle around Bonkers. "K22, we need you to cure him, can you do it?" asked Jelly. "Yes, first of all, a little mind trick is in order!" K22 said, he held his hand out and turned it around to make a howling pain, the Time Toons wobbled over. "K22, can you do this?" asked The Great One. "Of course I can, just a little more!" K22 sucked the radiation out and blasted it into the sky where it traveled into the sky. "Thorn, say, how about a duel to second this to it's end." Bonkers offered out his hand and Thorn accepted, except, he had Time Toons, Bonkers had a staff. He went inside and grabbed it, the duel began. "Bonkers, do me proud," Sugar said, she smiled and Jelly whispered something in her ear, she nodded. SLASH! BANG! FOUR TIME TOONS DOWN, 10 TO GO. SLASH! SLASH BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG SLASH. 5 DOWN, 1 TO GO! "One more Thorn Flandell." Bonkers smiled but then he got knocked onto the ground, a gun was potinted to his head. "Not so fast!" A voice said. It was the Tolans. "Where did you lot come from?" asked Bonkers. "Sugar got us, we are here to help, the Cogs betrayed you, we sent them back out onto the streets." The leader explained. The Tolans fired at the Time Toons, they exploded within minutes. "MY ARMY DESTROYED! THATS IT! TAKE THIS!" Thorn in anger threw dust over the Tolans, they melted like sand. "Thats horrible!" said Flippy and Banjo. "That's just the start." Thorn laughed, Gett saw what was going to happen, he tackled Thorn Flandell to the ground, he put him on his back and K22 came in and handcuffed him. "Gett, you, you did it!" Bonkers said in delight. "Thank you so much!" Flippy and Jelly said. "You saved Bonkers and Toontown Gett!" Sugar smiled. "It was nothing." Gett smiled. Chapter 22: Awards and Dreams. ﻿"Hello Toons! I am now reinstated as the mayor, Thorn Flandell's actions have been reverted and I would like to thank Bonkers and Gett for saving Toontown." Flippy said and everyone cheered. Every Toon including Mickey and co was there, Goofy strolled on to award them medals, after a big speech by Bonkers and alot of clearing up, the gang went to the Super Toon base. "Gett, I'd like to thank you. You saved me." Bonkers thanked, he put his hands onto Gett's sweaty shoulders. "Thank you, but I was.........." "How would you like to be an offical member of my clan?" Gett's dream was about to come true, he accepted. Finally, after all the struggle, he had the honour of being in the clan. Jelly and everyone cheered and shook hands with Gett, Snow smiled at him, Banjo and Tomasa each taught him the secret handshake of the clan. Everything was ready, apart from one thing, - the party! LATER...... Fireworks were blazing in the sky, as everyone cheered, Bonkers, Jelly, Gett and Sugar were all smiling and gazing at the fireworks. Donald was DJ'ing and Flippy was rapping with K22. Gett had his final dream, no more being alone, he had friends, he was happy for that. As the fireworks went up, he saw one, one of the Super Toons. TOGEHTER, NEVER APART. THE END ﻿ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Super Toon Fanfictions